<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger Than Fiction by NemesisGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042772">Stranger Than Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray'>NemesisGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross Over, F/M, I am so sorry, all apologies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the crossover nobody wanted but what my brain made me do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garrus Vakarian/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger Than Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Urianger sensed her, as he always did. He turned his head- and there she was, glasses eschew, a new flower crown made by the local children adorning her head, and her newest summoner’s volume clutched to her chest in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bran Aibhe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She always brought her newest books to him first. And as much as Urianger pretended he didn’t know why she did it, he knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bran,” he started, “my Lady,” her smile fell as her brow furrowed. He never addressed her as ‘my lady’, “I offer my humblest of regrets but I merely no longer have the time to teach you every symbol. I have purchased you a dictionary.” A lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t purchase the book. He pulled it from his own private library as a gift to her. The only way he could ever express his feelings clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bran frowned at him, her long, gorgeous ears pressed to the top of her head, her eyes flickering between his impassive face and the book he offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger held out the dictionary, silently pleading for her to take it, for her to understand what it meant for him to give her this book from his own private library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady, please,” he whispered in supplication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bran took the book, slowly placing it on top of her summoner’s tome before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>